1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a quantum device, and more particularly to a method of fabricating a quantum device which includes a quantum wire or a quantum dot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the performance of an optical apparatus and a apparatus, such as an electronic computer, there is a demand for optical semiconductor devices and electrical semiconductor devices that have higher performance. A semiconductor quantum wire or dot utilizing the quantum mechanical properties of electrons can provide a semiconductor device structure meeting such demand.
Such a semiconductor quantum wire or dot would afford a lower threshold current of a semiconductor laser, improved performance of an optical nonlinear material, and larger integration, higher speed and more functional operation of a semiconductor integrated circuit.
Recently, in order to realize the quantum device, the electrical and optical characteristics of quantum wire structure and quantum dot structure have been studied, and new structures of these devices have been proposed. However, it is very difficult to produce a semiconductor structure including a plurality of quantum wires or quantum dots having a size of about several score of nanometers, both easily and reliably. The fine patterns of the quantum wire structure and the quantum dot structure are formed by using a standard electron beam (EB) lithography and a dry etching. But, the fabrication process of the quantum device, such as EB lithography and dry etching, has unsuitable elements, because process time is very long, and the device characteristics according to a various kind of defects induced by dry etching process are decreased.